You Will Never Lose Me
by Ayumu Kurokawa
Summary: This is a one-shot of Rei and Kira. Rei has just gotten home, and has to leave again in two weeks. Kira gets angry and yells, he yells back harsher. Can a argument and harsh words lead to a happy ending after all? Read to find out and Review!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MARS or any of the characters in it!!**

_**Hey everyone, I was looking around at this MARS section of fanfiction and I seen that there was hardly any MARS stories!! It's one of the manga's that I am currently reading and also watching the drama to. And I love it. So I've decided to write a one-shot on it. It is my first so please be gentle, and I would love to have some reviews so I can know how to improve on future one-shots! So here it is!!**_

_**--Paige**_

**_--_**

We have been together for two years. Its something that I never believed would happen. I met Rei when we were seventeen our senior year. At first I thought that he was just a punk. A sex organ that went around screwing any women that walked on this earth. But when he asked for directions and then started talking to me I found out he wasn't such a bad person, and I actually started liking him. Which obviously turned into love.

My name is Kira. Rei and I are now nineteen years old. He's still into his racing motorcycles, as much as me into painting. Actually I'm in art school right now! I graduate in two weeks. It will be great because then I can travel with Rei to his races and sketch all the drawings I want whenever! Along with cheering on for my most favorite guy of all.

He had just gotten back from a race where I hadn't seen him for a week. So happy to see him I ran outside as soon as I heard that beautiful motorcycle sound I love. He got off and walked up to me staring down at me smiling.

"I'm home." He said.

I launched myself at him capturing him into a huge hug. "I'm so glad your home, I've missed you so much." I said looking up at him then connecting my lips with his in a deep passionate kiss. He soon picked me up bridal style and took me inside still kissing me.

We sat down on the couch and looked at each other after we needed to part for breath. Embracing each other. Keeping each other close. Making sure that neither of us would be going away any time soon.

"How has everything been baby? How's art school?" He asked.

"Everything has been okay. Art school is great! I get to graduate soon! My last painting of the semester isn't finished though.." I looked down at my hands. "I haven't been able to see you so I haven't got the feeling that I need to paint. I've just missed you so much!" I hugged him tight.

He chuckled and rubbed his hands on my back. "I still can't believe after all these years you're still drawing me. It must be boring. I've missed you too. But maybe we should get this painting done and out of the way in the next week or two." He said.

"What? Why in the next week?? What's going on after next week??" He looked away as if not wanting to hurt me, but to tell the truth him looking away from me hurt even more. "Rei?? What aren't you telling me??"

"Kira, you know I love you right?" He asked looking at me. I nodded and he continued. "Well after next week I have a race. I don't know how long I'll be gone cause I'll have training along with it. But I have to leave Monday. This is why we need to get this painting out of the way, so you can graduate." He finished.

"What?! Rei I never heard anything about this. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I said getting a little angry. "You just got home and now the week after the next you're leaving me again? And let alone, I'm graduating next week!! You're going to miss it! I swear I worry myself so much that I can't focus myself on what I'm supposed to be doing! I'm afraid someday you wont come back alive! You're going to leave me some day. It's bound to happen" I started to tear up.

"Oh god Kira I forgot your graduation is next week. I'm so sorry I must've been so busy that it absolutely slipped my mind." He said looking at me with sadness in his eyes, but that sadness soon turned into a bit of anger. "I cant believe you think that I may come back someday dead. What do I look like Kira? Some dumb ass that doesn't know how to ride a motorcycle in a race?! I've been driving since I was six. I've gotten in a few wrecks yes, but they were nothing that I didn't survive through!! Even if I was on the verge of death again the thing that would keep me here is you! I'm sorry I'm leaving again so early, but hey, it's my job. And it's something that has been in my life and loved by me longer than you!" He yelled.

My eyes got wide and my tears couldn't be contained much longer they started rolling down in streams down my face. "Oh god Kira…I didn't mean…" I got up and ran. Ran up into our bedroom and into the bathroom. Locking it behind me and falling to the floor, tears becoming heavier than ever. How could he have said that to me? Why? All I was doing was saying my fears. Why was he so angry? I was ripped out of my thoughts by a knock on the bathroom door and the doorknob moving.

"Kira, I'm sorry. Please come out. We need to talk." Rei's voice came out.

"No… leave me alone. You said how you felt. Why do you want to talk about that?" I said harshly.

"My anger got the best of me, I'm sorry. Please come out baby." He said.

I sighed. No use in running from him… I'd have to come out of this bathroom sometime or another. I got up and looked in the mirror. My mascara and eyeliner was running.

I sat there staring at myself for a while. My appearance had really changed. When I was seventeen I always wore long skirts and turtle neck shirts with little or no make-up and my hair pulled back some way. Now I wore caprees or skirts. With tank tops, spaghetti strap shirts, and halter tops. Along with eyeliner, mascara, lip-gloss, and my hair was now down and wavy. I guess that is what happens when you date a racer.

A knocking at the door once again knocked me out of my thoughts. "Babe are you going to come out?" He asked.

I wiped my eyes and slowly walked towards the door and opened it lightly to meet very sad and sorry eyes. He leaned forward and took me in his arms. "I'm so sorry Kira. I shouldn't have said it. I never meant it."

I nodded. "I know you didn't." I said quietly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted so emotional. I shouldn't have brought up my emotions. And I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm really sorry."

"Don't apologize. And don't be sorry about letting out how you feel. I'm glad you did cause now I know why you have the look that you do and you get so angry when I leave." He said calmly. "Baby, I'm never going to leave you. I think about you every time I race. I think 'God, I miss her so much. I need to hurry and get this race over so I can get home to the woman I love the most even more than racing.' That is what gets me through each race, and that is what is going to get me through them until I retire. I love you so much Kira. I will call and see if I can stay until early Tuesday morning." He kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him smiling. "I love you too Rei…" He then captured my lips and we stayed like that for a while. When we broke apart he was the first to talk.

"Come, I have something I want to give you." He said smiling and took my hand leading me to the bed for me to sit down and we went to the dresser searching for something in one of the drawers. "I was going to give this to you after you graduated. But I don't think it should wait any longer. Cause I know I really can't wait any longer." He had a box in his hands. It made me wonder what it was, and why he had kept it from me until now.

"Kira, we've been together for a long while. And every morning I wake up so happy that it's laying next to the most beautiful thing in the world to me. I want to make you happy forever, Kira… will you marry me?" He asked getting down on his knee right in front of me.

I put my hands on my mouth, new tears forming, but not the tears of sadness, tears of joy. "Oh Rei! Yes, I will marry you!" I said, he smiled and got up kissing me then placed the diamond ring onto my finger.

"You've just made me so happy." He said smiling brightly then kissing my lips again.

"Rei?" I asked.

"Yeah baby?"

"I… I think I'm ready…" I said.

His eyes got wide as saucers. "Baby… are you sure?" I nodded and looked at me for a minute then nodded back and smiled lightly. "Then your wish will be granted.

He picked me up a little and then laid me down closer to the head of the bed and leaned over me kissing me. He then moved to my neck leaving feathery kisses down it. I reached down and raised his shirt, and he sat up so I could take it off. He then laid back down and started kissing on my neck again licking and sucking on some spots on his way to my collar bone.

His hand glided up to my breast where he then lightly massaged it while his other was pulling up my shirt to take it off. When he had that accomplished he decided to unclasp the front of my bra and start kissing my cleavage. Then making his way to my right breast and kissing it while massaging the other one with his hand. When his tongue ran over my nipple I gasped and moaned out a bit, causing him to smirk and do it more, then taking it in his mouth for a while. And then doing the same to my other breast.

After about ten minutes of exploring each other's body we had each other fully unclothed. My eyes got wide as I seen his very big erection.

Smiling he decided to tease me a little by rubbing it on my thigh.

"Reiiii…" I moaned out. "Don't tease me."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry baby, I had to do it. Are you ready? Condom or no condom?" He asked.

I thought for a second then smiled. "Maybe we should use a condom this time." I said. He reached over to the table on the side of the bed and took out a square package and took the condom out. Putting it on he soon lifted himself to be right at my entrance.

"Are you sure your ready? That you want this? It will hurt." He said.

"Yes I'm sure. And I know it will hurt. I've been through my health classes smart one. Just go." I said smiling a bit and getting impatient.

He nodded and slowly guided himself inside of me. When he got to my barrier he looked at me and then took a deep thrust into me causing me to scream out in pain.

"I'm sorry baby." He said kissing me. Not soon after that my tears stopped and that pain that I had felt had turned into pleasure. He started to move and that felt even greater.

As we got closer and closer to our climaxes he started getting faster and harder, making me moan out his name. Reaching our climaxes our names filled our bedroom as we both screamed them out. Rei took himself out and removed the condom and threw it away then collapsed on the bed next to me with his arm around me, both of us breathing heavy. Soon after we had come down from out high's and started breathing regularly again sleep was consuming us. So we decided to sleep together the whole night, in the arms of each other.

"I love you so much Rei." I told him before closing my eyes and snuggling into him.

"I love you too Kira. I promise I will always be here. You will never lose me." He said. 'From now on our lives will surley have a lot of changes and surprises ahead. But we will never lose eachother' we both thought before we drifted off to sleep.

--

**_Sooooo….. What did you guys think?? I think it's okay. Um, it probably sucks though. I didn't really want to make this 'Limish/Lemonish' part like my Inuyasha or True love story ones will be. I swear those will most likely have a bit more detail in them. But yeah. Please review and tell me how you like it!! Thanks for reading. Keep an eye out for new chapters of my other two story's and new one's to come!! Thanks!!_**

**_--Paige_**


End file.
